Kodak Moments
by gomababe
Summary: A nice family holiday in Australia's house and Scotland's come along with France. What could possibly go wrong? Rated for some implications at the end


A/N: Just a short drabble type thing here. New Caledonia refers to France as 'Maman' {aka mama} because quite frankly France is very effeminate and the poor girl probably got all confused to start with when he first turned up in her islands. Now she refuses to call him anything else. Scotland is Papa because she was essentially named for him and he sees her very much as the daughter he never got to have for himself.

Scotland grinned as the now pre-teen French Territory deftly stole the football from Australia's feet and ran with it to the other side of the makeshift pitch. Wy cheered New Caledonia on as Australia tried, unsuccessfully to get the ball back from his cousin. New Caledonia grinned as she kicked the ball hard and watched it sail past New Zealand, who made little to no attempt to block it. Scotland cheered along with France and laughed at Australia's crestfallen expression. England shook his head as he brought another pitcher of lemonade out of the house,

"Better luck next time lad." He said as Australia skulked over to grab a glass of the lemonade first. Australia snorted,

"Would help if Zealand didn't let her win all the time." He pouted. England chuckled,

"Stephen, lad, be nice." He chastised, "It's only a game, it's not like it's the world cup or anything." Australia continued to pout childishly as the others came over to get glasses of lemonade as well. France chuckled from his spot next to the barbeque,

"You and New Zealand are very much like L'Amerique and Canada Australie." He said. Australia shrugged,

"Dunno how that came about." He muttered. Scotland laughed as he got out from under the parasol he had been sitting under,

"It's a general sibling thing laddie," He said, "ye ken whit like us auld yins are wi' each other." He motioned over to England, "That yin there's the annoying wee brat that gets awa' wi' everythin' and the rest o' us are the long-sufferin' sensible ones that try to keep the trouble maker in line." England narrowed his eyes,

"You aren't so innocent yourself Scotland." He sneered, "Don't pretend otherwise." Scotland chuckled,

"So says the ex-empire to the one nation that never managed to do nought but try to defend himsel'." Neatly dodging the spoon England then threw at him. France cleared his throat,

"Mon grand, if you're going to pick fights, at least get a hat on your 'ead and some sunscreen on." He called, flipping over a burger absentmindedly, "As much as I love you being so docile when you're sick I do not wish you to end up with sunstroke again." Scotland rolled his eyes and tried to ignore England's triumphant smile,

"Yes dear." He called sarcastically as he stalked back under the parasol. New Caledonia joined her 'father',

"It's alright papa," she soothed, "maman is just looking out for you." Scotland smiled at the territory,

"I ken lass, I'm just a wee bit miffed that I've got to stay under here fer most o' the day." He sighed, "I telt England that we should've gone to New Zealand's hoose. The weather's much mair sensible." New Caledonia patted his arm,

"Maybe we can go there next week; after all you, maman and Oncle L'Angleterre are 'ere for the month, oui?" Scotland smiled at his little girl,

"Aye that we are lassie." He replied, "That's if I survive the rest o' this week, what wi' a' the insects and bugs that are oot tae kill us here." He chuckled, looking over as England screamed bloody murder. One of Australia's many snakes had found its way onto the patio and was now hissing angrily at the ex-empire. New Caledonia eyed the creature warily, trying to work out which snake it was. Scotland snorted as he looked it over,

"Belt up ye pansy, it's a python fer fuck's sake!" Australia picked the creature up,

"Uncle Scot's right England, it's just a black headed python, it ain't gonna hurt you." He said, tickling the snake under its chin. England glared at it,

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?" he asked, "I make a point of avoiding the vast majority of your wildlife in case you hadn't noticed." Australia sighed,

"Point made, though I'm not sure why everyone does." France shook his head and put the items that were cooked onto a plate at the side of the barbeque,

"Probably because the vast majority of your pets 'ave a nasty tendency of inflicting painful bites or stings that can half kill a nation." He pointed out, bringing the plate over to the table Australia had laid out for lunch. Australia sighed as he let the python wrap itself around his shoulders, leaving his hands free to grab a piece of chicken,

"So long's you ain't completely stupid, that sort of stuff ain't very likely to happen, mate." England bit his tongue at the atrocious use of his language and picked up a roll and a burger. New Zealand and Wy both ran over and grabbed something from the plate as well, before they both ran off to do their own thing, knowing full well that arguments were likely to start up fairly shortly. Scotland gave the snake a piece of his own chicken as Australia sat down,

"Like wi' any wild creature really, treat the things wi', an admittedly very large, dose o' respect and they'll leave ye alone." France looked at the snake somewhat warily as he finally sat down next to Scotland,

"If you say so mon amour." He said, grabbing a plate and piling some salad onto it and nibbling at a piece of lettuce. Scotland looped one of his arms around the French man's shoulders,

"Never were one fer nature were you _a chuilein?" _he chuckled. England gagged at the open display of affection, causing Australia to snort into his lemonade and New Caledonia to snicker. France sighed,

"Non, though the fact that you are worries me somewhat mon grand." He said with a slight pout, "You are not known for being sensible with the weather." He noted. Scotland grinned,

"I'm bein' sensible richt now though aren't I?" France looked up at him and poked him on the nose,

"Only because I am keeping a close eye on you, cher." He pointed out. England, seeing the look in Scotland's eyes excused himself from the table, claiming he was going to be sick. Australia muttered something about letting the snake go and left as well as Scotland replied to France with a sly smirk,

"Ye can keep a much closer eye on me if ye want." Pulling France closer to him and nibbling on his ear. France sighed breathily. New Caledonia rolled her eyes,

"Papa, please, if you are going to start ravaging maman, at least take it inside." France blinked a little at that while Scotland just grinned even more,

"Well ta very much fer the invitation hen. Dinnae mind if I do." He practically sang, picking France up, who squawked in protest,

"L'Ecosse put me down this instant! Who's going to stop your brother from..." he was quickly silenced by an eager kiss,

"Never you mind about that love." He assured the blonde nation, "The kids'll make sure that my brother goes nowhere near that barbeque." He kissed the other man again for emphasis. France sighed, looped his arms around Scotland's neck and finally gave in,

"Fine, but next time, mon cher, let's wait until after lunch is over." Scotland grinned as he nudged the door open with his foot,

"It's a deal." He murmured against France's neck, the two of them chuckling as they made their way indoors. New Zealand sorely wished he had brought his camera with him, if only for blackmail purposes, as England tried not to throw up at the mere thought of what his brother and the frog were getting up to.


End file.
